Bajo el mismo árbol
by kiba-dark
Summary: Sceptile termina teniendo una conversación con quien menos esperaba


Este fic ya lo había publicado antes, pero decidido volverlo a subir

Todo dio inicio en la mañana, cuando decidí tomar un descanso, bajo la sombra de un árbol tras haber entrenado un poco. Quería que fuera por un buen rato, el clima era fresco y soleado lo ideal para un pokemon como mi tipo.

Lo hubiese hecho en ese instante, si no fuese al notar la presencia de alguien más que al parecer decidió tomar su descanso en el mismo lugar que yo.

Asome mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, era Bayleef uno de los tantos pokemon de mi entrenador.

No sé por qué pero se veía algo deprimida y eso era raro de ver en ella, pues normalmente se le veía de muy buen ánimo, algo tenía y tenía que ser grave para llevar ese semblante.

-¡¿Quien anda hay?!- Exigió saber al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Rayos. Debí alejarme pero no lo hice, por alguna razón quería saber que pasaba con ella , así que hice acto de presencia ante ella.

-Oh, eras tú Sceptile.- Dijo sin mucha importancia al saber que se trataba de mí.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunte lo que causó que me mirada con cierta sorpresa ya que esta era la primera vez que le dirigía a la palabra.

-Oh…yo…no es nada, al menos nada importante.- Me contesto sin ánimos pero a un a si me decidí en insistir.

-¿Segura? Si quieres contarlo hazlo con confianza.-Dije y ella me miro.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?- Asentí con la cabeza y ella se agacho a mirar el pasto por unos momentos- sucede que Ash ha salido de nuevo de viajes… y solo se llevó a "Pikachu" como siempre-

Ya sabía a donde daba todo este asunto, estaba enterado por rumores de parte de otros pokemon que Bayleef tenía un tipo de enamoramiento obviamente no correspondido hacia nuestro entrenador.

Cuando lo supe fue algo raro pero no le tome importancia, pero por una parte le comprendía, ya que sabía lo duro que era querer a alguien y que esta no sintiera lo mismo por ti, bueno ese era mi caso en el de Bayleef se daba en que Ash aparte de no corresponderle daba más atención a Pikachu y debía sentirse de alguna forma abandonada.

- pero eso no me molesta…-me desconcerté - Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-sucede que yo pronto evolucionare-

-Tú te convertirás en un meg…-está bien no había palabras, sí que estaba sorprendido- sí…pero yo no quiero evolucionar, no a un, si eso pasara el ya no me querría igual y no puedo evitar que eso suceda , cada vez que eh estado a punto de cambiar se me dificulta tratar de evitarlo…cuando evolucioné por primera vez tuve muchos problemas con Ash y a él no le agrade mucho, cierto se alegró cuando lo vio pero después…todo callo patas pa arriba-

-Tontería. Deja de preocuparte, no pasara tal cosa -dije con tal amabilidad que a mí mismo me sorprendió, pero quería quitarle todos esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza…y aun que la verdad tratar de animarla era extraño, tratándose de mí y con lo que he vivido en el pasado, ya que ella siendo parte de la familia evolutiva de meganium , me recordaba a quien me rompió el corazón, y por lo mismo, yo apropósito había evitado cualquier contacto social entre nosotros dos y ahora que evolucionara creo que el cambio me afectaría más a mí que Ash pero a pesar de todo esto quería ayudarla.

-Ash no dejara de quererte por que cambies…eres su pokemon y su amiga-

-pero Sceptile…-

-Escucha Bayleef- no le permití hablar porque sabía que insistiría en las falsas ideas que tenía- Él estará muy feliz cuando te vea como un poderoso y…bello meganium así que no tienes que preocuparte-

- ¿Eso crees Sceptile? ¿Tú crees que él piensa eso?- dijo esta vez mirándome por primera vez directo a los ojos en toda nuestra platica-seguro. Si yo lo creo él también - no sé por qué pero en esos momentos ella tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que me ocasiono un leve pero notable sonrojo de sólo verlo, pero que rápidamente evite que fuese visto dando la vuelta y recostándome en el pasto.

-charlaría un rato más contigo pero, tengo mucho sueño como para seguir- le dije como excusa de mis acciones.

- Oh. bueno…si no te molesta… puedo quedarme aquí contigo un rato-me pregunto tímidamente a lo que yo simplemente respondí indiferente- haz lo que quieras-

-¡Gracias Sceptile!- Lo sabía debía alejarme cuando pude pero… no importa al menos creo que ya se siente mejor.

Fin


End file.
